<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whistleblower by akire_yta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442147">Whistleblower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta'>akire_yta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [683]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, reporter!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thebaconsandwichofregret asked<br/>Gonna be evil and drop Ace reporter Scott into your prompt pile even though this is something that we were doing together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prompt ficlets [683]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whistleblower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The subbie can’t spell,” Scott grouches as he throws his notebook on the desk and turns on his monitor.</p><p>“You always say that,” Penny doesn’t even look up from her own notes as she types, fingers flying and manicure perfect.  Not for the first time, Scott wonders how she ended up on the staff of a biweekly paper in the middle of Kansas. “What did he do this time?”</p><p>“Told me my lede was shit,” Scott grumbles as his computer stutters to lie.</p><p>“And is it?” Penny finally looks up to serve him a single arched eyebrow. Scott grumbles some more and Penny laughs. ‘Rewrite yours and I’ll finish mine then we’ll trade before he can even get his red pen out.”</p><p>She’s even more critical than Fischler the asshole sub-editor; there are never any complaints about her passes.  “Thanks.” </p><p>Just as his draft finally appears on screen, his phone rings. “Scott Tracy, wannabe ace reporter,” he laughs into the line.</p><p>Penny’s typing slows as she sees Scott’s face.  “Who is it?” she mouths.</p><p>Scott fumbles one-handed for his notebook. “Fracking. Whistleblower.” he scratches out with his non-dominant hand.</p><p>Her eyes go wide, and she gets up and dashes across the tiny newsroom to the editor’s office. Scott just keeps nodding, making ‘uh huh’ noises, scribbling down a date and a time and a place. “I want to bring my colleague Penny,” he says when the voice adds to come alone. “If this is as big as you say it is, I’ll need her.”</p><p>“Fine.” A click and the line goes dead.</p><p>“What have you got Tracy?” Casey used to report in New York, and Scott still hasn’t ferreted out how they ended up editing the East Kansas Star. But right now, seeing her perched on his desk grounds him. He sketches out the main points of the call. “I’d have thought you’d be more excited, Scott.”</p><p>“Yeah. But think about it. I’ve been sniffing for an in into the fracking companies for over a year. And now a worker just calls me out of the blue?  It could be a trap.”</p><p>“Or it could be the scoop of the year,” Penny points out, putting fresh batteries into her camera.</p><p>“Well,” Casey says, standing up. “Get moving and go find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>